Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion
A flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting these elements.
A substrate on which a flat panel display apparatus is manufactured includes TFTs, capacitors, and minute wiring patterns, and the minute wiring patterns of the substrate are typically formed using a photolithography method in which patterns are transferred using a mask.
According to the photolithography method, a substrate on which patterns are to be formed is coated uniformly with a photoresist, and the photoresist is exposed using an exposure apparatus such as a stepper, and then the photosensitized photoresist is developed. After developing the photoresist, patterns on the substrate are etched using the remaining photoresist as a mask, and then unnecessary portions of the photoresist are removed after forming the patterns.
A process that uses a mask to transfer a pattern requires preparation of the pattern on the mask. Therefore, when the process has multiple masking steps, the manufacturing cost of the flat panel display apparatus increases, including with regard to the costs associated with preparing the masks.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.